


Strike Three

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: How to hurt Daddy's heart





	Strike Three

Jaebeom can't be any prouder that his little boy was able to walk around the park while only holding his pinky finger. His son was smart enough to walk around pebbles and mounds on the way, so they reach the bench successfully. Even though he's old enough to run around, his son would rather have people carry him. That's why Jaebeom took him to the park this morning. He should learn to walk by himself.

"Good job!" Jaebeom coos as he carries his son to sit on the bench. "Next time we go here with Mommy, show her that you can walk alone, okay?"

"Yes!" the little boy nods firmly.

Jaebeom crouches in front of the boy so he can wipe his sneakers. He wonders how to turn it back to immaculate white, something his wife magically does even after their son ran on muddy places.

"Has Mommy taught you how to tie your shoelaces?" Jaebeom asks.

But instead, he feels his son suddenly take off the cap he's wearing. Jaebeom looks up to find the boy giggling. What a prankster.

"Put it back on me, son. Daddy needs it," Jaebeom puts his head down and points at it.

"Wow, Daddy, you have a hole on your head! Are you hurt?" the high-pitched voice is full of concern. His son softly pokes his bald spot.

Jaebeom closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "It doesn't hurt. But my heart does."

"Here, I'll cover the hole for you, Daddy!" the boy puts the cap on Jaebeom's head, making sure it presses firmly on the bald spot. "There. Don't take it off. I'll put some Pokemon on it later!"

By Pokemon, he means the medical plaster his mom puts on his wounds. It has different Pokemon designs. "Thanks, son. I guess you want to be a doctor someday?"

"Yes! I want to be a doctor of animals because I want to play with your cats all the time! It's called a ver... verti... What is it called, Daddy?"

"Veterinarian, but they don't just play with animals, son. They cure sickness too."

"So I can cure the hole on your head, Daddy?"

Jaebeom smiles and nods at his excited son. But wow, he didn't only call out his thinning hair, he even practically said that Jaebeon is an animal. "You got your smarts from your mom, didn't you?"

"Yes! Mommy said to only listen to her because Daddy can't even win in rock, paper, scissors. You know nothing, Daddy."

Strike three and Jaebeom is out.

 


End file.
